


It's Over

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Hermione never comes to anything important of his and he's over it, leaving her with nothing.





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317565) by Erythros. 



> hmm, I read a story on ff that Hermione never came to Draco's games but goes for Potter and Weasley's and this sparked an idea/inspiration. IM SORRY DONT DISLIKE ME

She sat on the floor of the Owlery, arms wrapped around her knees, body shivering in the cold winter air.

The sound of her beating muscle plummeting to her stomach would be from the recent fight she had with Draco that left her with nothing.

She never meant to not go to any of his games.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when her eyes caught sight of no one in her dark room, there was none of Lavender's loud chatter about makeup or the way the sun lights up half of the room, looking up to the right, her digital clock she recently bought from home confirming her that it was almost noon.

Noon.

It's Saturday.

Draco's Quidditch game is today.

Hermione sighed loudly as she curses herself, she shouldn't have done her assessments when she knew his game is in the very next day. Quickly, Hermione got up and readied herself. Grabbing her wand that laid in a stack of books, she ran out her dorm, hoping he would understand her absence.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Where were you?" his voice barely reaching her ears.

"I-I was doing my assignments." Hermione shamefully confessed.

For an excruciating five seconds there was a deafening silence, and she couldn't bear looking up to his face to see him staring down to hers.

"Maybe this isn't going to work out." He sighed, "You never show up for anything I do and it seems like you don't even care."

"Draco, please." She pleaded.

"Just don't." Draco sneered as he started to walk away.

"It's over."

Hermione bit her lip, this can't be over, it can't, trying to muster up all the courage she could as of now and proceeded to walk towards the Slytherin house.

She brought her fist up to the door, and knocked.

The sound of shuffling was heard from the inside of the house, and then the sound of someone unlocking the front door. Her heart shattered as someone else opened the door, before raising his brows he called, "Malfoy, it's for you."

Her heart started to race rapidly, and before she knew it, the door swung wider to reveal a disheveled looking young man.

"Draco." Hermione whispered.

"What do you want?" His jaw clenched.

She could feel his presence tower over her smaller height. Hermione blinked away her tears, squeezed her fists tightly to her robe and looked him in the eyes.

"I-I'm h-here to..." Her voice trailed off into silence, and her head cowered in fear.

The way he looked at her with his grey orbs terrified her; they were stone cold, heartless, and burned with hatred just for her and the way he held himself, as if he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Leave, Mudblood. You're not needed." He interrupted her sentence with a scowl.

Draco slam the door in her face, but before he could, he sees her crestfallen face. She knew those words would be coming from the way his face is structured.

"I'm sorry!" She cried over the shut door to her ex-lover, hoping he could hear her apologies.

Hermione ran to a place where she wouldn't be found until she wanted to, sobbing as her heart shattered to a million pieces, leaving her with nothing.


End file.
